I guess thats why they call it the blues
by houseofthespirits
Summary: A woman leaves her past in New Jersey and heads for a new life in Charming. She goes from one messed up family to the other, where she will meet her man.. Rated M for eventual smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own any of the sons of anarchy and sopranos characters, they belong to David Chase and Kurt Sutter!<strong>

**This is quite a different story i guess! Being a Stevie Nicks fan, i chose her to be my OC, in the story she is 27 years old. I also chose to combine my two favorite shows, though Sopranos is her past and Sons is her future. In my story she has/gets a place in the world that is dominated by men. Meaning some things might not happen in real life, but i thought it would be interesting to explore this, and to take a strong female lead. I am not following any specific story lines! If you go to my profile you will find a link to a tumblr where you can see photos of the characters!**

Chapter 1

"_And i guess thats why they call it the blues.." _Stevie sighed as she turned up the radio in her Chrysler 300 as she sped up on the highway. When she took a look at her reflection in her rear-view mirror she saw tired golden brown eyes and a thin face framed by wild curly blonde hair.

Leaving was turning out to be hardest thing she had ever done. Leaving her life behind in Jersey, her family, her work. But she had to. She was reminded of his presence everywhere she went. At work, every bar they ever had lunch or dinner, every store they went shopping together, and worst of all, the family, who had never looked at her the same again after it happened. They all had a look of pity and sadness in their eyes.

She had every reason to feel sorry for herself. Her life hadn't exactly been a sweet smooth ride. But she took pride in being strong, in not walking away from pain or danger. But now she was speeding away from her pain, it had finally become too much.

She had tried to take over after her husband had gotten killed. Take over his place in the family. But she couldn't. Tony had been caring and sweet but she felt him and the other men were uncomfortable with her being left alone to run things. They had tolerated her at Silvio's side, being his partner, but a woman running things on her own? That was not something they could picture.

Stevie huffed while she thought about that. If it were a different set of circumstances she would have loved to prove those assholes wrong. After all, she wasn't any old mobwive! She had run her husbands club the BadaBing on her own since they got married, and all the shady business that took place there was under her supervision. She even did time for the family, after being taken in on assault charges when there was a fallout at the club she had been involved in. Hell, she did things she never thought she would ever do, but in this life a gun could be your best friend.

What Tony and the guys couldn't picture was her taking over all of Silvio's business, including for instance loan shark receipt collecting. This was a job that required a man, muscle and presence. What they refused to see was that Stevie had advantage with her appearance. No man would see danger at first glace when looking at the tiny pretty blonde girl. That would be her advantage, to reel them in and take them by surprise. If needed she could use her excellent gun skills or boxing techniques. She had gone on many of these trips with her husband, usually seeing them end with Silvio losing his temper or having to defend himself, forcing the man to pay up or kill him. She knew how it worked.

In spite of all this she didn't put up much of a fight. She rather took it as a chance, a chance to get away. Because if she couldn't be a part of the life there anymore there was no place for her there. She refused to become like those other wives who's husbands got killed somehow, sad, lonely and completely dependant on others. If it was to painful to stay, and she couldn't and didn't want to regain her place in the family, she was just going to leave.

She took a can of coke from her bag and held it to her forehead. Thinking about her husband was painful, increasing the pain of a growing headache. She was relieved to see the sign that read "Bakersfield" and couldn't wait to check into a motel for the night.

Later that night she lay on the covers of her motel bed, staring at the beige ceiling trying to ignore a buzzing fly. Charming was close. Her brother was close. If she was honest to herself she had to admit she was terrified. Terrified of starting over, of having to prove herself all over again. It had taken _so _damn long to establish her place in her late husbands world, a world dominated by men. And yet here was, once again about to enter a world like that.

"Fuck it" she said, its going to be good to have a change in my life, to be away from the bad memories and start over. She put out her cigarette and turned on her side, trying to catch some sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Its very early in the story, and next chapter she will meet her Happy of course, and you will get to know more about her past!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the fuck!?" Stevie said to herself in a gruff voice. She had just been rudely awakened by her motel neighbour who apparently thought 8am was a perfect time to blast some ACDC.

"Well I might as well get dressed now" she muttered to herself. She stood up from the bed and stretched her tired body. Having been on the road for so long had begun to take its toll. In spite of this she was glad she chose do travel like this, taking her time and on her own. It gave her time to get her head straight.

She decided on a light pink ballet dress that showed off her perky chest, a darker pink vest and dark tights. After she had put on her platform boots and some simple jewellery she stood still in front of the bathroom mirror. She combed through her curls and splashed some water in her face. Going for the natural look she applied some light pink lipstick and a thin coat of mascara. She was pleased to see the dark circles under her eyes from last night had faded.

"A coffee and a bagel please". Taking her order back to her car Stevie was starting to feel the familiar churning in her stomach at the thought of entering Charming soon. She hadn't seen her brother in over 10 years. The last time they saw each other she was a wreck, asking him for money and sporting a serious drug habit. He had refused, not wanting to support her self-destruction. She remembered him leaving their home when he was 20 and she was just 14. He hadn't finished high school and was a giant disappointment to their father. To escape that man's reign of terror he just went off into the sunset one day, on his bike, carrying just his backpack.

She had been so angry with him for leaving her behind. Her father was a nightmare. After her mother had died the year before her brother left, he had continued and increased his assault on her. Stevie felt the food starting to form a dry ball in her mouth. Disgusted she spit it out and threw the rest of her bagel in the trash. Just thinking about her father had her nerves going.

Eventually she forgave Herman for leaving her like that. He was a troubled teen, haunted by his mothers death and fathers abuse. He wanted to cut the ties. He had apologised the last time they had seen each other. He was sad and disappointed when he had seen the state she was in. He himself had just started prospecting with the Sons of Anarchy MC in Tacoma. He had obligations that soon drove him away from her again. All those damn 10 years neither of them had sought contact again. Busy solving their own shit.

Now it was time however. She needed him. She felt alone, without family, and felt the need for her brothers strong arms and comfort. In their text messages from the past month he had told her he had stopped calling himself by his first name, it was now Kozik. Stevie had some trouble calling him the name that so strongly connected to her father. She herself had cut that tie when she got married, and intended to keep it that way. Kozik however explained to her he felt the need to clear the name in a way, adding positivity and his own life to it.

_Welcome to Charming!_

She read the sign as she drove past, finding a place to pull over. She rummaged through her brown leather bag to find the directions Kozik had given her to the mother charter club house he was currently staying at. "Teller-Morrow it is!" she thought to herself as she started up the car again.

When she drove through the gates she couldn't help but feel at ease when she saw all the bikes lined up. From when he was 13 Kozik had loved his bike and she remembered many rainy afternoons they had spent in the garage, she watching him work, he cursing at his own limited mechanic skills.

She saw a few men in cuts standing by a door she presumed was the entrance to the clubhouse. Turning off her radio and stopping her car she took a deep breath and got out. She wasn't nervous about approaching the men in front of the door. She met their lusting and intense stares and smirks with an iron gaze as she strode towards them.

Before she could even reach the door it opened. She couldn't help it. The moment she saw his sweet boyish face, blonde hair and goofy expression she let out a shriek, threw her bag in the general direction of one of the leather clad men and ran towards her brother.

"Baby girl!" Kozik roared as he twirled around with Stevie stuck to him like a little monkey. The men at the door were observing the situation with grins and surprised looks. That was one pretty pink whirlwind!

One man in particular was directing his intense stare to the little woman who had just thrown her bag in his face.

"What the fuck!?" Happy thought..


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for following and favoriting my story! I didn't expect there to be so much interest already! If you have the time please review and let me know what you think! Xx**

**On my profile there is a link to the tumblr for this story if you want to know what the characters look like in the different chapters!**

**Jax is president and yes Kozik is still alive, im making this up as I go along, so we might even see Tara or Opie!**

Chapter 3

"Let me look at you!" Kozik said, trying to pry his sister off his chest. Holding her at arms length he was pleased with what he saw. She looked healthy, tired and sad, but healthy.

"I missed you" Stevie said with a shy smile. She was happy when she saw her brother smiling, he looked thrilled to see her. "Missed you to baby girl" he said and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well isn't that cute" she heard one of the men say, clearly using a mocking tone. She turned around and saw it was the man with the dark curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Without thinking she walked up to him and studied his face.

Tig was taken aback when he was faced with the intent stare of the little blonde woman. She met his gaze with nothing but curiosity and admiration. "Those are some beautiful eyes!" she said, grabbing his hand. "I'm Stevie, like you probably guessed", and shook his hand fervently.

"Isn't that cute!" Kozik said, grinning at his brother. "Shut up you moron!" Tig said, still staring at the woman, who was now looking around for something.

"Looking for this?" A raspy voice made her turn around. A tattooed arm held out her bag. "Yeah thanks!" She said, grabbing her bag and following the arm up to two very dark brown eyes. "Try to aim better next time girl!" The man rasped, giving her an annoyed glance.

"Don't mind him, he's called Happy and he ain't Happy!" Kozik said, laughing when he saw his brother give him the stare of death.

"So are you gonna introduce your president or what?" A blonde handsome man said, poking Kozik's shoulder. "Stevie, this is Jax" "Hi! So nice to meet you!" Stevie said, taken by surprise when she was hugged by Jax.

"I just had to meet you, Kozik has told us so much about you!"

"All good things I hope?" Stevie said, grinning at her brother. "Lets go inside" Jax said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Tig and Kozik followed but Happy stayed behind. He didn't like the little woman. There was something about her that made him feel uneasy. Not to mention the little bitch had thrown her bag in his face! He decided he didn't need to hear her the life story of some little gash who apparently already had Jax and Tig eat out of the palm of her hand. Revving up his bike he sped towards the gate, noticing the big ass car she had come in. _Bitch got money!_ He thought, before leaving the lot.

"I hear you've got quite the reputation in Jersey!" Jax said, as he handed her a beer. They were sitting at the bar in the clubhouse. Stevie immediately liked the room, it smelled of cigarettes, alcohol and the musky scent of all the men.

"What can I say, I guess word travels" Stevie said with a wink. "So how are you?" Kozik asked, with a worried look on his face. Knowing what he was talking about Stevie said "Better, it gets better every day."

It had almost been 2 years since Silvio had gotten shot. That year they would have been married for 3 years. The first year had been a nightmare. She had been cooped up in their big house for over 6 months, filling her days with crying, smoking, writing and drinking.

One day she had woken up to find herself on the living room floor, dirty, incredibly skinny and exhausted. She had gotten up, taken a long hot shower, had her first decent meal in weeks and stepped out into the world again. That was when she had tried to pick up her life again. But it proved to be more difficult than she thought.

She remembered going back to the parking lot of the Bing, where Silvio had been shot and was immediately transported back to that day. Her head got cloudy and she saw herself running outside to see what all the commotion was about. The moment she saw their car, windows shattered and a person slumped against the passengers seat she had started to scream.

She hadn't stopped screaming. Not when she ran closer and saw it was her husband, not when Paulie had come to hold her back and not when she felt like her legs had turned to jelly and she had fallen on the ground, hugging the asphalt, her eyes clouded by the tears.

He had been her everything, her rock, her protector and her soul mate. They had been through hell and back together when she had lost her daughter. He had been there for her, to pick her up and hold her and to tell her it was going to be ok. Now he was gone, and there had been no one to hold her then.

"It has made me stronger" she told Kozik and the guys, who were looking at her with sad faces. "That's my girl", Kozik said while giving her one of his bear hugs.

"Lets talk about more cheerful stuff!" Stevie said, getting tired of seeing sadness everywhere she went. "I'll be staying at your place right?" she asked Kozik, who nodded.

"Yeah, lets go and get you settled, you'll meet the rest of the guys at the party tonight no doubt!"

She said her goodbyes and went back to her car to follow Kozik on his bike. She briefly remembered those dark brown eyes, where had Happy gone?

**I promise next chapter there will be more Happy! Please review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not much Happy in this long chapter! I kinda changed plans and wanted to explore the OC a bit more first. Also I want to put her in a power position, she makes her own decisions and no man persuades her. Smut at the end!**

Chapter 4

"Jesus woman, did you pack your life in here or something!" Kozik grunted as he was trying to bring in 3 heavy suitcases at the same time.

"As a matter of fact I did" Stevie said. "Ah shit, sorry!"

"It's ok, let me help you, I may be tiny but I still have muscles!".

"Here" Kozik said, handing her a beer. They sat down at his kitchen table. Stevie looked around the tiny apartment. It was like no one lived there. There was furniture but barely any personal items.

"What do you want to find here?" He asked, looking at her intently. "I don't know" Stevie said. "Find my remaining family I suppose". Kozik smirked, "You sure never liked to be alone". "Be careful though Stevie, these men look at you and they only see and think about one thing. I know I can trust my brothers, but can I trust you?"

"Fuck you!" Stevie put down her beer with a loud thud and stood up. "I am not a child, and how dare you say something like that!" She all of a sudden was reminded of the many fights they had as teens. He was always trying to reign her in. Stevie went out. A lot. She loved the company of men, she always had. And whether these men were good to her, she didn't care, it was their physical company she craved.

"I just don't want you to mess with their heads!" Kozik said, also standing up. "You have a way of enchanting men, tying them to you".

"I'll do whatever I want, those brothers of yours are adults aren't they!? Then they can make their own decisions. I don't want you to scare them away with the protective brother bullshit. I'm not looking for a new husband if that's what you think!" Stevie felt her hands tremble with anger and walked out of the kitchen, slamming the front door on her way out.

*** At the clubhouse ***

"She sure is something!" Jax said with a grin. "If all the stories I've heard are true she is one bad ass woman who knows her way around guns and shady shit!"

"I don't know man" Tig said, shaking his head, "she's fucking hot in a very strange way".  
>"I'd be careful if I were you man, you push up on her Kozik's gonna cut your head of!" Bobby said.<p>

They looked up when Happy came walking in. The second he set foot in the building one of the crow eaters who were busy with the party preparations approached him. "You wanna have some pre-party fun killer?" the girl asked, pushing her fake tits against his chest.

Happy looked at her, she was alright, nice tits and ass, too much make-up for his liking though. Who was he kidding, he wasn't going to pass up some good head! He glared at his brothers who were whistling as he dragged the girl with him to his dorm.

"I'm sorry sis" Kozik said to her as went to stand beside her on the parking lot. "Yeah whatever" Stevie said, throwing her cigarette away. "You have pasta?"

"I sure do!" Kozik said, mouth already watering for what was about to become one fine meal, one of their mothers Italian recipes made by his sister.

Later that evening Stevie was getting ready for the party. She was still angry at her brother but she had already thought of a great way to pay him her revenge. Smiling to herself she began to dress up.

"Shit" was all Kozik said when his sister walked out of her room. She looked like a rock and roll queen he thought. She had her hair loosely pulled back with a pearl clip that he recognized to be their mothers. Tightly hugging her small frame was a dark green jacket she had buttoned at her waist, leaving the top open to show off her chest, wearing no top underneath. Flowing around her legs was a pleated shirt that reached down to her knees and the top of her cream platform boots.

She batted her lashes at him and said mockingly "I'm gonna find me a husband sir, do I look fine and dandy enough?"

"I already said I was sorry didn't I!" Kozik gave her a playful shove.

Stevie was feeling good, she drove her car behind her brother on their way back to the clubhouse. She turned up the volume to Dire Straits' Sultans of Swing and let her hair blow back by the evening breeze.

When they arrived at the clubhouse the rock music was blaring and the place was already crowded with crow eaters, sons and hangarounds.

"Stevie!" Jax roared as he saw Kozik and his sister enter the clubhouse. "Damn" he thought looking at Stevie, she looked very different from the afternoon. She had smoky eyes and her outfit.. "It's a good thing im already taken honey, you look gorgeous!" he said while grinning at Kozik and kissing her cheek.

"Jesus feckin Christ brother, how on earth are ya two related?" a man with greying hair and a goatee exclaimed with a thick Scottish accent.

Stevie smiled at the man. "Let me guess, Kozik told me about a loud mouthed obnoxious scot, that isn't you by any chance?"

Chibs punched Kozik on his arm, "aye lass, im afraid it is!" "And you might not by any chance be the gorgeous dangerous lass from Jersey aye?" he smiled, creating dimples in his scarred face.

"That would be me" Stevie smiled, taking the glass of whiskey Chibs offered her.

"Hey, don't start getting her drunk already!" Kozik exclaimed, "cause you wont succeed anyway" he said, winking at Stevie.

"Do I hear a challenge?" a familiar voice said. Stevie turned around and saw Tig standing there with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Go off and find yourself some sweet pussy" Stevie said jokingly, pushing Kozik away. "I don't need my brother to babysit me at a party!"

"Yeah, leave the lass be!" Chibs said, grabbing Kozik's shoulder and leading him off to some eager crow eaters.

"You're handling this party very well for such a classy lady!" Tig said, close to her ear.

"Yeah well what can I say, I used to run a strip club back in Jersey, I think I've pretty much seen it all" Stevie said, laughing at the surprised expression on Tig's face. "Now come on, lets see how you handle your alcohol!"

A couple of hours later the party had taken a turn, there were people disappearing into backrooms or just plain going for it in the chairs around the clubhouse.

Stevie sipping her 10th glass of jack, and observing the place. She saw the dark eyed man called Happy. He was a crow eater favourite, he practically had to beat them off his body. Something he actually did a couple of times when he wasn't interested.  
>She let her eyes roam the different couples making out or more around the room.<p>

"Like what you see?" Tig said, leaning behind her. He wasn't walking all too steady anymore after their drinking battle. Stevie had no trouble keeping up with him. Drinking was her second nature, and of course years of drug and alcohol abuse had given her quite a tolerance for the stuff.

"I do actually" Stevie said all of a sudden. She got up and took Tig by his hand. "You wanna join the fun?" she said, leaning in close to him and letting her hand trail up his shirt.

She didn't need to say that twice. Tig took her arm and began pulling her across the room to the dorms. Before they disappeared into the hall Stevie made sure they passed her brother.

He was playing pool with Chibs and Stevie couldn't help but feel sweet revenge when she saw the horror on his face when he saw her and Tig heading for the bedrooms. She had picked up on the rivalry between the two that afternoon at the clubhouse and decided to combine her revenge with some fun. After all she hadn't gotten late in quite some time!

Tig pushed her face forward into one of the doors, pressing his erection in her back as he fumbled with the lock. The room was dark and Stevie only saw a bed, a nightstand and a chair. Enter Sandman was playing loudly in one of the other rooms and it added to the atmosphere of excitement and a vague sense of danger she was feeling. She loved it.

When they entered the room he turned her around and pushed her back against the closed door. She heard his heavy breathing as he slowly traced his hand along the side of her jacket, over her breasts. She lifted her arm behind his head and gripped his hair. Pulling him close she started kissing him. He hissed when she bit his lip, loving the taste of tobacco and alcohol. All of a sudden he ripped open her jacket and began licking and kissing her breasts and erect nipples. She moaned as she felt her panties starting to soak and the fire in her abdomen started to spread.

She pushed him off her, both panting hard and fell to her knees. She ripped open his belt and pants and freed his erection. Her eyes widened at the sight of his impressive member. Tig let out a low growl when she took him in her mouth and started licking and sucking, all the while looking up at him with big doe eyes.

"FUCK!" Tig exclaimed when he felt he was about to explode, no fucking way was he blowing his load like this! He pulled her up and threw her on the bed. He took of his clothes while Stevie quickly got rid of her boots and skirt.

He towered above her and pressed his groin against her core. When he heard her sweet moan he couldn't take it any longer, he ripped off her panties and reached in the drawer for a condom. He entered her fast and deep. She let out a cry of sweet pleasure and pain, he was big and she was a tiny girl. Instead of giving them time to adjust she scratched his back and rolled her hips up at him, she wanted him bad. When he felt her warm moist cunt Tig thought he had died and gone to heaven, this girl was amazing.

He started pumping at a fast pace, loving her musky smell and loud moans. "Oh fuck yes harder!" she pleaded and he gladly obided. Pleasure was clouding his brain and he reached up and grabbed her throat, slightly squeezing. His other hand gripped her thigh and he went as deep as he could go, groaning when he felt her contract around him. "Aaah yeah baby that's it" he roared when he came right after her orgasm. He fell forward onto her and felt her arms hold onto him and her fingers tracing his back.

They lay there, both panting in the afterglow, loving each others scent, and the feeling of his dick slowly becoming soft inside her.

When he finally rolled off they had both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**This was not what I originally had planned! But I thought it would definitely be interesting to explore! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks for the follows, and my first review by "Leckie" ! **

**I recommend you check out the link to my tumblr page on my profile, especially for the outfit Stevie wore in chapter 4, I think she looks stunning!**

Chapter 5

Happy awoke to the sound of a shower. "What the fuck!" he growled. He must have fallen asleep after fucking some gash last night, not getting to tell her to beat it.  
>He felt a dull headache and he was in no mood to drag some bitch out of the shower so he decided to just wait.<p>

He let his mind go back to the party. It immediately went to one image. That woman. She had taken him aback. He had watched her come in, she had so much confidence in her walk. Not to mention that fucking outfit. She was something else! Fucking sexy in a very subtle way. However, that cleavage he saw was anything but subtle!

All of a sudden he felt his dick twitch at the thought of those perfect perky tits, probably all natural, no need for a bra to keep those things up! And that light olive skin..

"Jesus fuck!" He said to himself, one minute he couldn't stand the woman, the next he was getting a hard on just thinking about her.

"That's it, im fucking her" he thought, with a content smile on his face. He liked that she hadn't seemed interested, that made it all the more exciting for him. Anything that had tits and a pussy usually threw themselves at him so a little chase was nice for a change!

He heard the shower stop and prepared himself to scare some crow eater shitless.

.

.

Tig groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He felt like someone was prying open his skull with an ice pick. He slowly sat up in bed and was met with quite a shock when next to him was no other than Kozik's sister. "Shit fuck shit"! He whispered to himself. He'd no doubt was going to take some hits for this. Then he thought back about the other night and he grinned, it sure was worth it!

While thinking about that he got in the mood for another round, she was here anyway so why not! He carefully pulled away the covers to reveal Stevie lying there, naked on her stomach. He marvelled at het perfect tiny ass and her pretty face, hair all tousled. When his eyes roamed her body he all of a sudden noticed that her back was covered in little scars, with some big ones scattered in between.

Confused he let his finger trail one of the bigger ones, it went from her side in an arch towards her ass.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Stevie yelled, suddenly awakened. "Jesus Christ im sorry!" Tig said, grabbing his chest and head, wincing at the sharp pain.

Stevie immediately got up and began putting on her clothes at lightning speed. "Hey hey!" "Where are you going girl? I was thinking we could go for another round, nothing cures a hangover better than some morning sex!" he said, trying to get a hold of her arm.

"Oh please" Stevie huffed, "I don't have a hangover and I am not in the mood." "I didn't even mean to sleep over!"

She had finally managed to put together her outfit, cringing when she realised she had no new panties. 

Thinking about last night and seeing Tig's big surprised eyes after her cruel rejection she couldn't help but laugh. She climbed forward on the bed and gave him a kiss. Pulling away just in time to avoid his grabbing hand she said "I'll be at the bar getting some coffee, you want me to get you something?"

"No thanks, ill just lay here, all by myself, just dying of a headache and a need for your fine ass" he said, while he made a theatrical hand movement and he let himself fall back onto the pillows.

"Fine by me!" Stevie said, giving him a stunning smile while she slid out the door.

.

.

Happy couldn't believe his luck when he stepped out of his room and saw Stevie walking down the hall. Before she could make it to the main room he approached her from behind and grabbed her arm. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" she said, clearly annoyed. "What does it look like?" Happy asked in his husky voice, close to her ear. He let his hand travel up towards her cleavage and pressed his crotch against het stomach. Before he could reach her beautiful tits he all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in his junk and he winced. Before he even registered that the little bitch had kneed him in his crotch she was waving her little finger in his face.

"Just because every woman around here seems dying to fuck you doesn't mean you can just go around grabbing women and harassing them!"

Happy felt anger course through him and his vision went red. How the fuck did he just let this little fucking bitch knee him in his junk!? His arm shot out and he grabbed her throat. Pushing her back against she wall he got up in her face. "Listen you cunt, I don't care who's fucking sister you are, if you ever do that again I will personally make sure you wont have any knees left"

There noses were almost touching and Stevie could see the intense anger in his eyes when Happy spit out those words in her face. She tried to pry open his hands, her breath starting to wheeze.

Happy let go of her when he finally saw fear in her eyes. He realised that was what had bothered him about this woman, she didn't have that look of pure fear and lust in her eyes, something he was used to seeing when he looked at women.

He had expected her to run the moment he released her but she didn't. She just stood there, looking at him. All of a sudden she stepped forward. He could see finger shaped bruises starting to form on her neck. "Shit, I guess I'll have to take on Kozik later" he thought.

"I hope one day someone will come along who will deflate your giant fucking ego you asshole"

And with that she walked away, into the main room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally have it figured out, where i want the story to go! Its going to be very interesting, and even though it might take a little longer for the pairing to happen, im sure it will surprise you! ;) Also I don't think ill use Gemma in my story, but definitely Tara! **

**Visit the link on my profile for pictures!**

Chapter 6

"Can I get you some coffee honey?" the big man with the wild grey hair and beard said. "I'm Bobby by the way" he said, shaking Stevie's hand.

"Did you see a ghost or something, you look a bit frightened?!" he asked, noticing how she was slightly flushed and skittish, fiddling with her hair.

"No no, im fine, just a bit cold actually" Stevie said. "There isn't a scarf around here by any chance is there?" she asked, already looking around.

"Well honey, you're in luck!" Bobby said. He pulled out a hideous piece of purple fabric from under the bar somewhere. "Think one of the girls must have left it here".

"Oh, great.. thanks!" Stevie said, taking the scarf. Internally she was cringing at the thought of having to put that thing on, but she'd rather do that than have her brother see the marks that she was currently trying to cover up with her hair.

"TIIIIIIIIG YOU FUCKING ASHOLE WAKE UP!"

"Oh crap" Stevie said, already feeling sorry for Tig. She heard her brother banging Tig's door profusely while cursing his sister for putting him in this position.

"You little idiot!" he spat at her the moment she put her head around the corner. "Oh im sorry, did I do something wrong?" she said, putting on an innocent face she knew would drive her brother crazy.

"OW MY HEAD, STOP BANGING ON THE FUCKING DOOR!" they heard Tig scream in agony.

"What the hell is going on guys?" Bobby said, "you wanna wake up the whole block while you're at it?"

"She!" Kozik pointed at his sister with a deadly glance, "she fucked that asshole in there because she knew I would hate that, if I don't bash his head in now he'll never let me forget this!"

"Let me at least take some aspirin first guys" they heard Tig say, just give me a minute while I go prepare for your GIRLY PUNCHES!" he said, followed by his cackling laughter.

"He's a dead man!" Kozik said, his face turning red. All of a sudden he spotted the giant elephant in the room. "What in the world is that thing on your neck?" he said disgusted.

"Oh.. I got cold.." Stevie said, failing to hide a stutter in her response. That was enough for Kozik to reach and pull on the purple monstrosity. "Aha! I knew you'd never wear something like that without the need to hide something!" he roared, pointing at the now clearly visible bruises on her neck.

And if god himself had planned it, Happy walked towards them from around the corner, seeing what all the screaming was about. He had spent the last 15 minutes in his room, beating up a pillow to release some of his anger.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kozik pointing at the bruises.

"Look man, im sorry but you're little bitch ass sister kneed me in my junk!" He said, figuring he might as well confess now.

"We having a tea party out here guys?" Tig said, finally daring to open the door.

Stevie could literally see her brother processing what had just happened and the expression on his face would have been hilarious, were it not for the fact that there were two men that were going to get seriously injured at any time right now.

Kozik calculated his best shot and took a giant lunge at Tig, hitting the man right on the jaw with his fist. He grabbed him in a headlock and pointed at Happy, who by then was making a swift exit "NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME I WILL BE BREAKING YOUR GODDAMN NECK!"

Tig took another blow to the face before Stevie grabbed her brothers face in her hands. "Stop it! Remember what I said about the protective brother bullshit!?" "Well it doesn't apply for this situation! I wanted payback and I got it, now leave Tiggy alone!"

"But if you do see that other asshole again, be sure to put your boot in his crotch with my regards!"

Kozik pushed Tig away from him and looked at his sister. "One day, one fucking day you're here and look at this shit!"

"I didn't ask for you to meddle!" Stevie said, grinning, "but I didn't expect the manners of one of your brothers to be so horrible!"

"So let me get this straight girl, you fucked Tig to get back at your brother and you kneed the killer in his junk..?" "You are one awesome lady!" Bobby said, having observed everything with wonder.

"Ok that's it, im leaving!" Kozik said, "And unless you're making me pasta again tonight don't think you'll get in my house!" and he stormed out, no doubt to roam the street, looking for Happy.

"Guys.. I think im going blind"

"Oh my god Tig im so sorry!" Stevie said, trying not to laugh, "Bobby could you get a towel and some ice?"

"AND ASPIRIN, I WANT ASPIRIN!" Tig yelled from the floor, holding his head like it was about to fall off.

.

.

"You ok?" Bobby asked after they had put Tig back to bed. He looked concerned at the bruises.

"Im fine, don't worry about me" Stevie said. "I can take a little squeeze" she said, laughing it off.

She found that all the other members and party guests had either gone home or were in a drunken coma scattered around the clubhouse. Bobby had made her some french toast and they were enjoying a coffee on one of the benches outside.

"I'm sorry about your old man" Bobby said, squeezing her shoulder. "Thanks, its ok" Stevie replied. "I'm guessing you know what I mean when I say its part of the life" she said. Bobby nodded, "we should be more grateful for quiet times like these".

"There comes the boss!" Bobby said, pointing to the gate, where Jax was just arriving on his bike. "I'm gonna get some more coffee".

Jax walked up to Stevie and by the look on his face she knew Kozik had already told him about the events. Jax was smirking, "I heard you did a nice one on our killer there!"

"I don't think he thought it was so nice" Stevie replied, smiling wryly. "Don't worry about it, he'll come around" Jax said with a wink. "Listen, my wife wanted me to ask you and Kozik for dinner tonight at our house. I already asked Kozik but he wasn't very clear, he was mumbling something about a purple scarf, Italian pasta and a little brat.."

"That little brat would be me" Stevie said laughingly, "We'll be there for sure, thanks for inviting us! I think im gonna head out now". She hugged Jax and Bobby, who had just come out with coffee, goodbye and got in her car.

She figured it would probably take Kozik a while before he went home, busy with his Happy hunt. That would give her time to clean up his place and maybe give it some personal touches since she was staying there after all. Then she could prepare for dinner at Jax's house. "I wonder what his wife is like" she thought while driving through her new hometown.

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sad stuff in this chapter, a look into her dark past! The songs featured in the chapter are Railroad Worksong and Blues stay away from me by the Notting Hillbillies, very beautiful songs! Thanks so much for your review "beth626"!**

Chapter 7

"_If he ask you, was I laughing. If he ask you, good buddy, was I laughing,_

_tell him I was cryin'. "_

The radio was playing in the background while she had been working in the apartment. Stevie put away the cleaning supplies and took a beer out of the fridge. Kozik had just texted her he was about to come home.

She had tried to give the apartment a more homely feel. Before she went home that morning she had passed a Target. Not being able to resist she had bought some pillows, a throw, some candles and a small rug.

She was pleased with her efforts. Standing in the kitchen and looking into the living room she let her eyes pass the soft glow of the candles, the dark red carpet under the coffee table and the tasteful pillows and throw on the couch.

"We'll I'll be damned" she heard her brother say, as he entered the house, noticing the changes. "You like it?" Stevie asked hopeful. "Sis, im not into all that girly decorating shit but I have to say it nice coming home to this!" he said, making her smile.

"Next time you see Happy he will only be seeing you clearly with one eye by the way" he said and he winked at Stevie. "Even though I didn't need you to handle that, thanks anyway" Stevie said, hugging her brother.

"What's this?" Kozik said, picking up a picture frame.

"Do you mind? I just like to have them close you know" Stevie said.

"Is this your girl?" Kozik asked, looking at a picture of the man he knew to be Silvio holding a cute little girl with dark brown curly hair.

"Yeah.. that's my baby" Stevie said, taking the picture from him. "Its my favourite picture of those two".

"I got pregnant not long after we last saw each other actually" Stevie said, still clutching the picture.

"Jesus" Kozik said, "you were a skeleton back then!"

"_Tears, so maybe I can't see. Years, don't mean a thing to me, time goes by and still I cant be free" _

"Fuck can't they play something cheerful on this damn station!" Stevie said all of a sudden, hammering on the radio to change the channel.

She had her back turned to him but Kozik could see her quickly wiping her eyes.

"Hey, its ok!" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't" she shook off his hand brushed past him into the kitchen.

After giving her some time to get herself together Kozik walked into the kitchen. Stevie was sitting at the table, fiercely dragging on a cigarette and clutching a beer. She was in her sweats and her hair was up. It was getting dusk and the kitchen was getting dark. As Kozik stopped by the door he admired the sight in front of him. He couldn't stop looking at his sisters face. The way she sat there, staring out the window, her mouth in a proud pout, but her eyes showing her pain. She was not so different from what he remembered. As a little girl she had a solemn sadness about her and she never dared to show her emotions. Kozik couldn't remember a time he had really seen his little sister cry.

He felt hate flare in his heart when his mind flashed back to his father. That man had ruined her. He had taken away her childhood, her innocence.

He sat down across from his sister. "Stevie, I had wanted to ask you, what really happened after I last saw you?" He had walked around with that question for quite a bit, trying to find the right time to ask her.

Stevie put down her cigarette and her golden brown eyes locked onto his with her familiar intent stare. "I'll tell you, but please remember its all over now Koz".

She took a deep breath and explained to her brother what had happened in those 10 years.

When she had told him everything she let herself disappear in her brothers big arms as he held her close. She felt his tears wet her hair. She kept looking at her ghostly reflection in the window over his shoulder, holding onto her brother who kept muttering "I'm so sorry baby girl".

When they were each in their own rooms that evening, getting ready for dinner at Jaxs' house Kozik couldn't stop thinking about what his sister had told him.

He had known about her losing her 6 year old daughter to leukaemia when she was with Silvio for about a year. He did not know what had happened before that.

He had not known she had been doing heroin since she had left home at 15. He had not known his little baby sister had sold her own body to keep up her drug habit, to stay as numb as she possibly could. He had not known that a month after her daughter had been born, Stevie gave in to drugs again and child services had taken her little baby away from her. He had not known she didn't see her child for the first 2 years of her short life. That every man she thought she loved had used and abused her. To conclude with the fact that she had now been alone for almost 2 years, having lost the man who had finally made her happy.

She had found the only way to stay sane was to keep the feelings all locked up. Especially in front of men, to her it was her only way to show them her strength when they abused her, to act like an empty shell of a human who was not affected by pain, both emotional and physical.

Silvio had started to break down the wall she had built around herself. After he was gone however she had more than ever felt the need to feel nothing. It took tremendous willpower to not reach for drugs again. She hadn't, so far. She had however tried to commit suicide.

When she told him this she had put out her thin fragile wrists at him. He had taken her hands and turned her palms up. Covering a big scar on each wrist where two tattoos. _Silvio_ on the left, and _Rhiannon_ on the right.

"They are my guardian angels" she had whispered.

.

.

"I really hope she will like me!" Stevie said, as she and Kozik rang the bell at Jaxs' house. "Honey I've never met anyone who doesn't like you, don't worry so much!"

"Actually you just spent the day chasing and punching one!" Stevie said, grinning at her brother.

"Well Happy isn't just anybody, he comes with a fucking manual!"

"Well I see you two are having fun already!" Jax said as he opened the door. "Come in!".

"This is Tara, my wife, and this is Abel, our son!" Jax said, with a proud look on his face.

**I wanted to put the dinner in the next chapter and focus more on her past in this one.**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please let me know what you guys like or dislike and where you would like this story to go! This would help me a lot in trying to form it! Check out the link on my profile page for pictures of the characters in this chapter!**

Chapter 8

"She is really pretty isn't she" Tara said to her husband as Jax turned off the light and went to lay beside her in bed. Jax grinned, being wise not to comment on that.

Stevie had made a good impression on Tara, complementing her cooking and their house. She had also been really good with Abel, even offering to help Tara to put him in bed after she spent a little time playing with him. "He doesn't like strangers, she must have magic powers!" Tara said while she thought of how she had made Abel smile. "Does she have kids?" Tara asked.

"She had a daughter.. I think she was just 6 when she died of leukaemia" Jax said, looking at Tara's shocked face. "Oh that is so horrible, I would imagine it would be difficult seeing and even playing with children, but she was so nice!" Tara said, gaining more respect for Stevie.

"I did feel like there was something going on, didn't you?" Tara said, furrowing her brow. "They both seemed so distracted." "Maybe they had a fight or something" Jax said, "Kozik told me they had a typical brother-sister relationship, quarrels and all!"

"Come here babe" he said as he pulled his wife in closer for a kiss.

.

.

Stevie turned off the bathroom light and got under the covers. Like so many nights before her eyes were still wide-open, this was going to be a long one she thought.

Her mind wandered back to the dinner. Tara had been very sweet, she could see her and Jax were very much in love. And that little boy.. All of a sudden she felt her heart ache and her eyes well up. It had been so long since she had held and played with a little child like that. In the comfort and security of her dark bedroom she clutched her chest and let silent tears roll over her cheeks.

.

.

"Listen sis, I got some club business today and I don't know if ill be back by tonight" Kozik said, while eating the delicious scrambled eggs and bacon his sister had made for him that morning. "Oh that's fine, im gonna go into town, find out if there are any job offers".

Stevie had wanted to get out of the house all morning. She had a bad night and was in need of some distraction. Her plan was to check out if there were any openings at the local bars or restaurants, something she at least had some experience in.

Hugging her brother goodbye she got in her car and drove into town. Today she had put on a low cut dress that was tight at her chest and flared around her legs, with gold glitters on it. Of course her signature platform boots weren't missing, black ones this time. She had taken her time doing her make-up and hair, knowing she needed to look good to land a job behind the bar. As she drove through town, working down a list of local bars she was reminded of when she had first started working for Silvio.

Paulie, Silvio's good friend and "colleague" had done everything to do with that. He had ordered a girl for a little company one night, only to find he was assigned the saddest most damaged girl he had ever seen. At first glance he thought she must have been 16 at most, she was emaciated and he could see track marks all over her arms. Normally not being one to care for others, he was surprised to find that something in this girl spoke to him. It was almost like she was the daughter he never had. He was nearing 60 back then and if he was honest, his life had been empty. He had never gotten married or had any children. Looking at the little girl who stood before him, almost not seeming to register him at all, he felt the need to take her in. To take care of her.

He had personally made sure her pimp would not come back for her and had kept her in his apartment for over 2 weeks, keeping her locked in a room, to force her to kick her heroin habit.

Stevie shuddered when she thought back to those 2 weeks, they had been hell on earth. At first she underwent everything Paulie asked without question, she figured this must just be a new way to torture her beaten body. After the first week however she noticed that he actually took really good care of her, and even though his cold turkey treatment seemed cruel, he had good intentions. After she was totally clean she had told him her story. He was especially shocked when he learned she was actually almost 19 years old and that she had a 1 year old daughter somewhere. He had offered her another shot at life. That's how Stevie liked to look at it, and she would be forever grateful.

He got her a job at the Bing, Silvio's club. At first she worked the poles, something she didn't even mind. She had done it before and Silvio and the other guys made sure she was safe, she was under Paulie's protection. When she proved to her new boss she also had a good set of brains to go with her body he switched her to the bar shift and later he even let her do accounting for the club. During those times she had fallen in love with him.

_Stop that sentimental shit, _Stevie thought to herself as she walked into the last bar on her list. It was called The Diamond and it seemed a bit shady from the outside.

Her guess proved to be right when she stepped into a dark and smoky barroom, a pole in the back and a couple of groggy looking men hunched in a few booths on the side. There were also a few girls hanging around, most of them hanging off the few younger men in the bar, clumsily dancing to some old rock song.

"Can I help you pretty thing?" A man with an obvious Southern accent stepped up to her. "Yeah actually, I was wondering if you guys are looking for someone to work the bar?" Stevie said, putting on her stunning smile.

.

.

"I got a job!" Stevie yelled in her phone at her brother. "Jesus Steve, you don't have to yell it at me!" Kozik said, grinning because he knew his sister hated it when he called her Steve. "Congratu-fucking-lations girl! When do you start?" he asked. "Oh they said I could start tomorrow at 4 pm!" Stevie said. "Ah fuck! Does that mean there will be no more pasta dinners?!" Stevie smiled at her phone, "You big baby, would it kill you to try and cook something nice for yourself?!" "And don't worry" she said, "I will also start at 8 pm most of the time anyway"

.

.

It was getting dark outside and Kozik was still not home. Stevie poured herself a glass of wine and put on the radio. She made herself comfortable on the couch with a book as Patti Smith came on. _"Steps we take, steps we trace. All the way, the hearts reunion.. Paths that cross, will cross again"_

She was having her third glass and had just lit up a new cigarette when she heard someone banging on her door. "Probably Kozik" she muttered, getting up to open the door.

"Are you fucking insane?!" A familiar gruff voice exclaimed. "Excuse me? And good evening yourself, I see your manners have improved greatly!" Stevie said sarcastically, glancing at the tall, dark and looming figure of Happy.

"Don't fucking open that door in the middle of the night without knowing who it is, or even carrying a piece woman!" Happy said, pushing past her. "So what you're saying is, I should have left you standing.. or just kick you out right now" Stevie said, secretly smirking at the sight of his black eye.

Happy huffed, "Look, just came here to get you to the clubhouse." "Why?!" Stevie said, slightly alarmed. "Can't tell you, club shit" Happy growled, "Now move your ass woman, I haven't got all night".

"Well im sorry if wanting to know why the man who had his hand on my throat earlier is now coming to pick me up in the middle of the night for fucking _club shit" _Stevie said, putting her hands on her hips.

Happy rolled his eyes, "Jesus fucking Christ, you hit my junk and your asshole brother hit my eye, that not enough sorry for you?!"

"Is Kozik ok?" Stevie asked, deciding to just roll with it, this was an ungodly hour for arguing. "Yeah" was all he said as he watched her put on a coat over her sweats and wiggle into a pair of black Nikes.

"We're taking my bike" he said, making it clear there was no room for arguing here. Stevie didn't mind, she hadn't been on the back of a bike for a very long time and she was curious to see how he rode.

"_Damn, even in those fucking sweats she looks fuckable" _Happy thought, trying to keep his attention on the road instead of the pair of fine tits pressing against his back. At least the woman knew how to ride bitch, she sure wasn't afraid to put her hands around him.

Stevie loved the feeling of the evening breeze on her face. Occasionally she let her attention go from the world passing by to the man riding the bike. He was something else. In a way his lack of manners and rough exterior attracted her. Not to mention his body! No matter how angry she was at him the other day, she had let her eyes roam his heavily tattooed and muscled upper body in that hallway. Hell, she had even felt a little spark in her stomach when he has rasped in her ear. But that still didn't mean she was up for grabs, she thought, getting angry again.

Happy felt her hands tighten slightly over his abdomen, her hands grabbing his sweater under his cut. _"Oh yeah, she fucking wants me"_ he thought.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews! (shika93 & mandy-chick00)**

**I've been doing short chapters so i can upload one every day, do you guys like this or would you prefer longer ones but further apart? For a picture of sleeping Stevie visit my tumblr link on my profile! ;)**

Chapter 9

As soon as Stevie entered the clubhouse she heard a woman sobbing. "Thank god you're here" Jax said, approaching her with a worried face. He grabbed her by her arm and led her to the couch area, Happy following close behind.

"I didn't want Tara to get involved in this, Kozik said you would be the right person to deal with this"

On one of the couches sat a thin blonde woman. Stevie saw that her face and body were covered in what obviously were cut and burn scars, fresh ones. Her hair was tousled and her face smeared with make-up and coloured by bruises. She was sobbing heavily. Around the woman stood the men of Sons of Anarchy, all obviously shocked but also awkwardly out of place and unsure of what to do.

"This is Lyla" Kozik whispered, giving his sister a quick hug, "her husband was a member, Opie, he died last year".

Stevie quickly approached the woman setting herself in front of her on the wooden coffee table. She carefully placed her hand on the bloody hand of the crying woman. "Its ok Lyla, I'm Stevie, I'll take care of you honey" she said in a soft voice.

Lyla carefully looked up from under her hair. "I didn't know they would do this, I just wanted to make some money.. It hurts so bad I…" she stammered.

Stevie carefully pushed the hair away from Lyla's face, assessing the damage. Lets get you to a bathroom sweetheart, Stevie said, putting her arm around Lyla as she carefully stood up.

"Listen, we're going to get these motherfuckers right now" Jax said, "They wont get away with this Lyla". "Im leaving one of the guys here just in case.. Juice, you stay".

Stevie took a quick glance at the younger member she had not met yet, he looked like a sweet kid. She kissed her brothers cheek and took Lyla to a bathroom in the back of the clubhouse.

.

.

"I know how you feel" Stevie said as she carefully helped Lyla undress and step into the bath she had prepared. "Ow jesus it stings so bad" Lyla said, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Just sit still, I'll get all this dirt off you" Stevie said, as she began to carefully wash Lyla with a soft washcloth.

After being silent for a while Lyla had stopped crying and looked up to Stevie. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Kozik's long lost sister" she smirked. "Put your head back". Stevie carefully rinsed the soap and dirt out of Lyla's long blonde hair.

After she had disinfected the deepest wounds and bandaged some of them she gave Lyla one of her brothers clean t-shirts and took her to one of the spare bedrooms. "Here, drink this, you'll fall asleep quickly" she said, handing Lyla a glass of water with two sleeping pills.

"What did you mean when you said that you knew how I felt?" Lyla suddenly said.

Stevie sighed, giving Lyla's hand a soft squeeze. "Let's just say I know what it feels to have men use extreme violence during sex, against your will". "But more importantly honey, you must know that its not your fault. And that you will get over this because you are a woman, and we are stronger than they know".

"Thank you" Lyla said, her voice already getting thick with sleep. "Sleep tight, I'll still be here in the morning" Stevie said, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

She had to take a moment. Leaning against the closed door in the dark hallway she took a deep breath. It had been all too familiar, and it was a surreal and infuriating experience to see another woman suffer like that. She knew Lyla was still in shock and that tomorrow was going to be horrible for her. She knew it all too well.

"You ok?" Juice asked, carefully edging closer. "Yeah.. you got some booze over there?" Stevie asked, following Juice back to the bar.

The Weight by The Band was softly playing and Stevie gratefully took a glass of scotch from Juice. They sat down on the couch and Stevie couldn't resist, she took a blanket and curled up under Juice's inviting open arm.

"Look at us" she said laughing half-heartedly, we just met and we're already snuggling up. "Times like these call for stuff like this" Juice said, giving her a cute smile.

.

.

Juice awoke to the sound of his brothers entering the clubhouse. It was 5 in the morning. When he looked beside him he saw Stevie was asleep on the couch, her feet on his lap.

"How did it go?" Juice asked as he carefully got up. "Those bastards wont be botherin no girls anymore son" Chibs said as he walked passed. Juice saw Kozik, Tig and Happy also pass, the last one stopping for a moment to glance at the sleeping Stevie. All of the men had grim faces, obviously affected by what they had seen, they just wanted to go to sleep. Juice made sure Stevie was tucked in and went to his own room.

.

.

As Happy got out of his shower and started drying off he thought of the way Stevie had been this night. He had been so annoyed with her when he came to pick her up, but he had to hand it to the woman, she had been good. He admired the way she immediately knew what was being asked of her, not doubting, not flinching, just taking care of it.

He had also felt a strange feeling when he saw her asleep on that couch. There was something about watching a woman when she was asleep, especially this one. She had looked.. vulnerable.. not exactly a quality he would have attributed to her waking self. She had looked cute too, but wasn't she always? Happy grinned.

He was glad he didn't have to stay back to watch those women, he was _very _glad he got to be a part of their little mission. It had been tricky, one of the men had pulled a gun on his watch.. but he got to beat them up pretty damn good.

He felt bad for Lyla, poor thing had enough shit to deal with already. He briefly thought about his fallen brother Opie. That shit was the past, he didn't like dwelling on that though.

**Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the review Legolas' Girl 31 !**

Chapter 10

Stevie awoke at 10 in the morning, feeling quite exhausted. She got up, stretching her back and feeling it strain. That couch was not exactly fit for sleeping. "Morning" She said, spotting Juice at the bar. "You want some coffee?" he asked. "I would kill for coffee" Stevie said, approaching him.

"So what's your deal with the club?" Stevie asked, observing the young muscled and tattooed man over her steaming cup of coffee. Juice smiled shyly, "I'm good with technical stuff, you know, background checks, hacks, that kind of stuff".

"So then you must know everything about me huh" Stevie said, smiling at the expression on Juice's face. "No! I really don't, Kozik just informed us of everything that was of importance to us". "And im supposed to believe this?" Stevie said giving Juice a suspicious glance.

Juice was saved as they both directed their glances to the hallway, seeing Lyla standing there with a blanket wrapped around her. "I want Opie.." She cried suddenly. Her face was contorted with pain as her tears started flowing again. "Oh honey" Stevie said, immediately rushing over, catching Lyla in her arms as she slumped against her in agony.

"Just let it all out" Stevie said, having directed Lyla to the couch. She was still holding onto her, Lyla's face buried in her hair, sobbing heavily. "Opie.." she muttered every once in a while. It was truly heartbreaking to watch and it didn't take long for Juice to excuse himself.

After another 10 minutes of this Stevie figured it was time for a different approach. She put her hands on Lyla's shoulders, pulling her up straight in front of her. "Lyla look at me."

Lyla looked at Stevie, blue eyes locking onto golden brown ones. Stevie quickly took a look over Lyla's shoulder to see if they were alone. When she spotted no son or soul she directed her gaze back at Lyla.

Slowly she pulled her sweater up from the bottom. Holding it up to just below her bra she took Lyla's hand and placed it on one of the plenty scars that decorated her flat stomach. "Do you see these Lyla?" Lyla's eyes had become big and her sobs had stopped. She couldn't stop looking at the marred surface. She carefully traced one of the scars with her finger. "What in happened to you?" Lyla said softly, looking up at Stevie with pity and compassion in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter Lyla, Im showing you these because I need you to stop feeling bad for yourself". "Don't get me wrong honey, you have no idea how bad I've felt for myself in the past, it's a natural thing to do. You will have scars, scars that will forever remind you of that night. The trick to stop that from happening is to change your way of thinking".

Lyla gazed at Stevie with wonder, trying to understand. "These are reminders of your strength, every cut they made, every burn, every bruise they caused remind you of the fact that you survived, that you are a hero. When I look at myself I see sadness, but I don't see a broken body, I see a body that has been to hell and back, and has carried me further than I ever thought I would go."

"You miss your man, I miss my man, men hurt you, men hurt me, whenever you feel like you are alone out there just remember that you are _never_" Stevie said, her voice getting slightly husky. She swallowed hard, dropping her sweater and taking Lyla's hands in hers.

As Happy was about to come out of the hallway he stopped dead in his tracks. There was obviously some deep emotional pussy shit going on in there he concluded, when he saw the two women hold onto each other for dear life. He could see Lyla's face and was glad she wasn't crying anymore, she looked solemn, grave, as she let go of Stevie. "Thank you again" she said, squeezing Stevie's hand before she walked back towards the hallway. Happy felt caught as Lyla jumped when she saw him, looking at him slightly accusingly before she walked further down the hall.

"Oh hi Happy, could you tell my brother I would like to go home now?" Stevie said when she saw Happy slowly approaching her. "I can take you" he said, trying to read her face.

Stevie thought about it for a moment, and to Happy's surprise agreed without further persuasion. "That's fine, can we go now?" she asked, just wanting to go home and take a long bath to calm down from the stressful night. "Sure thing" Happy growled, already on his way out to the bikes.

As Stevie got on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around Happy she foolishly expected her hands to grab onto a thick vest like last night. Her hands however just found a t-shirt, causing her to involuntarily clutch at his abs, causing him to let out a low grunt. "Oh jeez sorry Hap" she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I don't mind girl" Happy said, smirking as he revved up his bike. "_Oh great" _Stevie thought as she rolled her eyes, "_he probably thinks I did that on purpose now_".

When they got to Kozik's apartment Happy got off his bike and leaned up against it, observing the woman in front of him trying to tame her hair that had gone crazy during the bike ride.

"Well thanks for the ride" Stevie said, already turning to walk towards the house. "Hold on woman" she heard Happy suddenly say and she felt him grab her arm. "Have we learned nothing from past experience?" Stevie said, looking at his strong tan hand around her thin wrist. Happy immediately released her wrist.

Before he could speak she did. "Look Happy, I know what this is about, you think I don't want you, that I don't crave you and that makes you want me and crave me even more." Stevie walked up to him, standing herself in between his legs. She let her face come close to his, smelling an intoxcicating mix of leather, tobacco and his cologne. "Just.. just because I don't jump you right away doesn't mean I wouldn't like to know.. know how it would feel" she said in a husky voice, her mouth close to his ear. She let her hand trail over his jeans, from his knee almost up to his belt. She felt him stir slightly and his gaze was burning. "Who knows, I might just like to make this more fun.. anticipation, patience is a virtue.." Stevie said seductively.

Happy thought he was going to lose it. The moment she came to stand in between his legs and had started to speak in that husky voice it had taken all his self-control to not grab onto her perfect ass and pull her flush in-between his legs. He could smell her. She smelled like.. well like herself. He couldn't explain it any other way, it drove him crazy, so fucking hot when a woman didn't feel the need to shower herself in sweet sticky scents to cover up her pureness. His dick was already getting painfully hard "_The fuck is wrong with me, I feel like im 16 or something" _he thought, trying to control himself.

He had barely finished that thought before he all of a sudden was afraid he was going to cum in his pants. Stevie had pressed her lips on his own. Her hands pulled on his cut and her tongue pushed his lips apart. He let out a growl and his hand finally found its way to that perfect ass. His other hand tangled in her hair, making sure her lips stayed on his.

Stevie had initially kissed him to tease him some more, but his reaction did all sorts of wonderful things for her. When she heard him growl with lust her knees became week and she couldn't help but to press herself against him. She felt his hard member press against her stomach and her thoughts got clouded. Did she really want to do this right now?

**Will she or wont she? ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Song: Stay with me – Sam Smith**

Chapter 11

"_Oh, won´t you stay with me. ´Cause you're all I need. This ain't love It's clear to see. But darling, stay with me."_

Happy jerked on the long brown hair of the croweater and pushed her back into the mattress. He was fucking her doggy style, face down, ass up. His brow was furrowed and instead of trying to enjoy the fuck he was using the girl purely as a way to get rid of his hard on. He was frustrated as fuck. Who the hell did that bitch think she was, leading him on like that! Just when he was about to throw her over his shoulder and take her inside she had stopped him. Telling him she forgot she had to prepare for her first day of work or some shit. Bullshit. With a low grunt he came, immediately getting up to take a shower. "Get the fuck out" he yelled over his shoulder to the girl.

"_Why am I so emotional? No It's not a good look, gain some self control. Deep down I know this never works. But could you lay with me. So it doesn't hurt."_

Stevie was taking a long bath. Listening to music and trying to relax with some candles. She hated herself for stopping Happy. But at the same time she knew she had done the right thing. There was something about him. In a way she had known.. that if they had slept together it was not going to be casual. There was a deep and primal thing about him that connected to her soul. She had felt it clearly for the first time when they had kissed.

She was not ready for this.

.

.

4 pm on the dot she stood behind the bar at her new job. A guy was explaining to her where she could find everything and what was expected of her. She was wearing a crème ballet dress with a light pink chiffon scarf around it, providing her with some extra twirling fabric around her legs.

"Nice necklace you got there" Ron, her new boss, suddenly said while fondling the gold triangle between her collarbones. Stevie immediately stepped back causing him to release her precious necklace. "Yeah thanks, my late husband gave that to me" she said, giving him a stern look. "Ah.. sorry 'bout that" he said, obviously uncomfortable. "I'll be in the back if you need me, Susan will join you at 8".

The first few hours where an absolute bore. There were a few regular customers she served, mostly middle aged men who were overexcited to meet this new girl. Once they had quieted down behind their glass and got that familiar stare of a depressed man in a bar things had become silent again. Ron came in to check on her after about 2 hours. "Listen, I don't mind if you read a book or do whatever while its quiet like this just as long as work gets done" he said, music to Stevie's ears.

When it got dark outside around 8 her co-worker Susan showed up. She was a middle aged woman with a bad perm, but she was sweet.

.

.

When her first day was over at midnight she got a call from her brother. "Hey sis, wanna come to the clubhouse? I haven't seen you all day" his cheerful voice causing her to smile. Immediately after that however her face fell. She'd no doubt run into Happy at the clubhouse. "_Fuck it"_ she thought, im not going to let this incident scare me into going anywhere.

On her way over to the clubhouse she thought about the feeling kissing Happy had given her. It was.. safety, a familiar sense of power coursing through the man she was kissing. He had the same quiet authority Silvio had.

She had never really thought about getting into a relationship after he died. She had fucked random guys after the first year but never with a connection, never to stay around. Although.. one of the men she had slept with had taken that a different way.. "_Don't think about that shit right now" _she reprimanded herself. She had enough to worry about already.

.

.

When she arrived at the clubhouse she saw a crowd near the boxing ring. When she got closer she felt a little shock when she saw Happy and Tig in the ring. Seeing him like that, naked from the waist up, his chiselled abs glistening with sweat and his body covered in art.. She almost felt flushed.

"How was work huh?" Her brothers big arm pulled her close and he kissed her hair. "Well it was boring but I can do some writing or reading so its alright" Stevie said, smiling up at her brother who was clearly already a bit tipsy.

When the fight was over it was clear Happy had won. He walked out of the ring, face bloody but arms up and a cocky grin on his face. A croweater immediately latched onto him, fussing over the cut on his face. His gaze crossed hers for a second and stuck. They shared a look that made it clear to Stevie he was angry with her. Shrugging it off she walked over to Tig.

As soon as Tig saw her come he pushed away the croweaters and a grin formed on his bruised face. "Taking some more hits to the face I see" Stevie said with sympathy. "Ah whatever man, I can take it" Tig said wincing slightly when Stevie gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Lets get you fixed up" she said, observing the bruises and one of his fingers that was becoming more purple by the minute.

She took Tig to one of the bathrooms and cleaned up his face and bandaged his finger. Suddenly he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. His breathing was heavy and his good hand had already found a way to her hair, tangled. "Tig.. stop" Stevie said, averting her face. "What's wrong honey, I thought you digged it last time?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Look, I really did. Im just not in the mood." Stevie said, getting up. "Hey! please don't leave" Tig said all of a sudden. "We don't have to fuck.. let's just get drunk by ourselves.. right here". Stevie looked at his pleading face and caved. "Alright, I'll get some booze and assure my brother he wont have to bash your head in again in the morning".

.

.

"Silvio has just been on my mind a lot today" Stevie said, taking a gulp from the bottle of Jack she and Tig were sharing. "Aw yeah man I get, don't worry kid" His eyes however were still locked onto her cleavage. Stevie smirked, "Do I really have to say _my eyes are up here _or should I slap you".

Tig smiled but right after that his brow furrowed. "The other day, when we woke up together and you were.. naked.. I saw you had all these scars" he said, trying to read her face.

Stevie looked at him. She felt so comfortable around him but she didn't know If she wanted to tell him all that. Only her brother and Lyla knew currently. She did have scars on her arms that were quite visible, but they were very obviously self harm scars. They were old. She had started to do that when she was just 11 years old. The scars on her stomach and back looked.. more vicious.

"They are a part of my past that I don't like to think of Tig" she said, hoping he would drop it. "Yeah".. he said, suddenly very solemn. It almost looked like his eyes were glazed over. "I know what you mean, some shit should just stay in the past, but no matter how hard you try it always comes back at you".

Stevie suddenly felt the need to hold him close. Call it a motherly instinct but she just knew that was what he needed. He had some dark shit on his mind. She took a chance and pulled his head to her chest. He responded by burring his face in her neck, sighing deep and holding her close.

.

.

"I knew it" Kozik murmured to Chibs later that night. "She's already got Tig under her spell. I'm telling you she's like a glue, once she lets you in you can't escape".

Happy stood nearby, hearing Kozik talk to Chibs. It irritated him beyond belief that he couldn't figure that woman out. There was something that made his thoughts constantly linger on her. He shrugged, grabbing his favourite croweater, a busty blonde called Tina, by her arm to have a one last fuck before he went to crash.

**Thanks for reading, please review! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Song: Beauty and the Beast – Stevie Nicks. I always thought this song was fitting for relationships in both the Sopranos and Sons of Anarchy.**

Chapter 12

"_My love is a man who's not been tamed_

_Oh... my love lives in a world of false pleasure and pain_

_We come from different worlds... we are the same (my love)_

_I never doubted your beauty... __I've changed." _

Stevie sat in her room alone, on the floor. She was surrounded by paper. All her writing. She kept it all in a cardboard box. She was holding one particular piece of paper, her eyes following the writing over and over again. _Beauty and the beast _ she murmured.

She had written it about 3 years ago back in Jersey. Every once in a while a newspaper or magazine would write an article about "the lifestyle". The lifestyle the public had an almost perverted interest in. It was dangerous, despicable.. but also glamorous, exciting. They would write about Tony, about Johnny Sack, Carmine, all the big guys. One time they had even written a little piece about Silvio. They had found out he owned the strip club and the headline was "The pimp Mafioso and his empire". This was in a shitty gossip magazine but it was well read. One line in particular had struck Stevie when one of the girls had given her the magazine. "They are like beauty and the beast, this big ruthless man and his tiny fragile princess". She was the princess. He was a beast.

"_My darling lives in a world that is not mine_

_An old child misunderstood... out of time_

_Timeless is the creature who is wise_

_And timeless is the prisoner in disguise_"

She knew that side of her husband. The side that could kill. She had seen it many times. She was not kept in the dark, she had refused to be. She refused to live a lie, to pretend, like so many of the wives. She loved her husband, all of him. In a way she thought she was destined for a life like this. The thought of having a "normal" husband seemed very strange, she wasn't able to picture her life like that.

Maybe unconsciously she had always been drawn to guys who had a slight sense of danger lingering over them. She almost craved it. Maybe it had to do with her childhood, her fathers abuse, sexual, physical and emotional. Maybe he fucked her up that way..

So far however life had not been good to her. The amount of pain she had endured was like a giant ocean, and some times it was a sanctuary, to hide under water.. and sometimes it threatened to drown her.

.

.

She had never had any illusions about the kind of man her late husband was, the kind of man they all were. All of them, here in Charming too. They lied, they cheated, they abused because it was _their _way of life. Silvio had cheated on her a few times in the first year they were married. At first she didn't know, foolishly. But when she did found out she had been _so _angry. They had had many horrible, physical fights over it. But he had done it again. After the 3rd time something changed. Stevie had felt the light go out of her life. So this was what it felt like, the price to pay. Silvio had noticed. The sparkle in her eyes he loved so much was gone. He became so afraid to lose her, the only woman who had ever come close to understand what life was like for him. He promised her he would never do it again.

She didn't know if he had kept his promise, but as far as she knew he had and that was enough, she was not about to uncover the ugly past.

.

.

She dried her tears and got up. An entire day had passed. Kozik was gone for club business but he would be home for dinner. She sighed, _"better go make him some pasta"_ she thought, making her way to the kitchen. Her shift at work started in a couple of hours. She didn't want to admit it but she was glad she had tomorrow off.

**Wanted to give you guys another little look into her past. Next chapter she will learn more about Happy!**

**Thanks for reading, please review! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's all leading up to something.. ;) Thanks for you review sillygabby! For Stevie's outfit visit my tumblr link on my profile!**

Chapter 13

Stevie sat on one of the couches in the clubhouse, reading a book. When she heard voices she looked up, the double doors opened and the guys came walking out, church was over. They obviously were going out to do some shit, they all looked grim and neither of them even noticed her sitting there.

"Jax" Happy said before they walked outside. "What's up brother" Jax asked, curious. "It's my mom.." Happy said, "she's not doing good man, need to go up to Bakersfield".

Jax studied his brother for a moment, Happy looked tired but his face still had the same solemn mask it always had. "Of course, take your time" he said, giving Happy a hug and a pat on the back, we can manage without you for a few days.

They all walked out, leaving Stevie to sit on the couch, wondering if she unknowingly had become invisible. "Boys" she said, rolling her eyes and getting up to get some coffee. She thought about what she had heard Happy say. Until now she never even considered the fact he might have family. Hell, he might even have a wife and kids somewhere for all she knew! He was just so secretive and mysterious! But then again, so was she..

.

Stevie was cursing her brother and his muddy footprints in the hallway. "_Having my own place wouldn't be all bad" _she thought while she vacuumed. She only barely heard the phone ring over the buzzing sound.

"Hi Stevie, Its Ron, listen Susan is sick would you mind taking over her shift? You'd have to start at 5". Stevie made an ugly face and cringed internally. "Yes of course!" she said, hanging up right away. "Ah fuck, I was looking forward to not going" she said to herself. She was being stupid really, she'd had worse jobs. It was just not really what she had imagined it to be when she thought about _a fresh start._

With a sigh she started making a salad, she'd have to have an early dinner. She hadn't heard from Kozik since she saw them walk out of church that morning. She decided to make a dish he could heat up later. She didn't want to disappoint him and not give him a home cooked meal. She felt slightly like a housewife sometimes but she didn't care, she just loved to cook, especially for her men.

.

At 5 she got out of her car and walked into the bar. Ron came towards her, looking like he was in a hurry. "Listen kid, I gotta run out, my wife just called, she's been in a car accident!".

"Oh my god is she ok?" Stevie exclaimed shocked. "Yeah I think so, you have my number if you need me, sorry im leaving you alone so quickly hon". Before she could respond he was out the door.

She greeted the customers and started cleaning up the bar. She was wearing a black velvet skirt over one of her black ballet dresses. A tight black jacket covered her arms and black velvet legwarmers covered her platform boots. She hadn't straightened her hair after she had taken a shower and it was wild and curly.

This was her first friday night and she already noticed a difference. There were more people around, younger people too. "_I hope I can do this by myself"_ she thought as she already counted 7 people.

.

At midnight she still had 3 hours to go and she was getting pretty worn out. Like she had feared it was crowded, as crowded as the little bar could get. She was running all over the place with her tray. She refused however to call Ron, he has enough on his mind and besides, she wanted to prove him she was qualified to take on a job like this. A happy employer would always come in handy if she were to ever look for a different job.

She was relieved when a group left at 1, leaving only 4 people. The relief however did not last for long. The door was pushed open and 6 rowdy men came in. Stevie immediately sensed trouble. They sat down at the boot closest to the bar, already calling for her. "Gorgeous come get our orders!" Stevie sighed and vowed to stay calm and polite.

The men all ordered beers and she was glad when she could walk back to the bar, away from their stares and remarks. They were loud, rude and rich, or that's what she thought to hear from their conversations. One of the men, clearly their _leader _all of a sudden got up.

"Hey, you, get your ass over here we want more drinks" Grabbing her pad Stevie reluctantly walked over and took their orders. This was their 8th round and they were now all very drunk. When she returned to the table with her tray filled with beer one of the men got up and slapped her ass. She stumbled and two bottles fell to the ground and broke.

"Look what you're doing bitch, spilling the good stuff, you're gonna make up for that aren't you" a 20-something guy with boyish blonde hair said and he grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap.

"Get you hands off me asshole!" Stevie yelled, elbowing the guy in the face. "Ow!" he screamed, holding his bloody nose. Stevie was about to run back to the bar, to her phone when she felt one of the men grab onto her arm. She looked at the other customers with pleading eyes. One older man stood up "leave her alone" he said, approaching the men. Before he got the chance to say something else a beer bottle was thrown at him. The other customers quickly made their way out, not looking at Stevie. "Please call the cops!" She yelled at them.

"Oh no they wont" one of the men said with a mean grin as he followed the people outside, leaving Stevie with the five others, who at this point were all grabbing her. The leading guy grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back and rasping in her ear "you like to get fucked bitch?". Stevie pulled loose and spit in his face, earning her a slap on her cheek. She tried to fight them off but there were too many. A familiar feeling started to come up, a fire of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She then did what she had always done in situations like this. She turned her switch. Turning her from a human into a puppet, an empty shell. Someone who did not feel, who did not cry.

Just as she was about to slip into that state she heard something that snapped her right out of it.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU PIECES OF SHIT OR I WILL DRIVE A BULLET THROUGH EACH OF YOUR FUCKING HEADS"

His dark and dangerous rasp was like music to her ears. She turned her head and saw Happy standing there, his eyes blazing fire and his arm held out, pointing a gun at the men. His tall presence emanated pure rage and when the men did not respond immediately he shot. He hit one of the men who were standing further away from Stevie in his arm, causing him to buckle and wince.

"Jesus psycho were going already, you can have your whore!" the leader of the group said as they all scurried away to the door, throwing Stevie aside like she was a doll. She heard a loud slam and saw Happy's hand around the mans throat, holding him against the wall, the other hand still pointing the gun at the men who were now fleeing in terror. He got up close to the man and spoke in a low voice that dripped with venom "I should kill you right now you motherfucker but I don't even want to waist my time on you, if you or your pussy-ass buddies ever show your face in Charming again however I _will gladly _waist my time on your sorry ass."

The moment Happy released him he scrambled out the door, terror in his eyes. Meanwhile Stevie was still standing silent where they had left her, against the booth. Happy put his gun back in his holster and turned to look at her. "You ok?" he rasped, walking over to the bar. "Yeah.. Stevie said, hesitating slightly, she was still getting back to her normal self and was trying to control her rabid beating heart.

She sat down on one of the tables, taking the drink Happy handed her and downing it in one gulp. Happy turned a chair around and said down, his arms resting on the back of it. "What the hell were you doing here, I thought you were going to Bakersfield?" Stevie said, meeting his gaze. She saw surprise in his eyes "How'd you know about that girl?" he said suspiciously eying her. "Believe it or not, but I was sitting on a couch a few feet away from you when you asked Jax" she said with a smirk.

"I was leaving but saw these people come out of your bar when I drove by, all scared and shit. Kozik told me you worked here so I thought I'd check it out" Happy said, still trying to determine if she was really ok.

"Well thank you for helping me" Stevie said, suddenly getting up and putting her arms around his neck. She gave him a hug he underwent like a statue. She sat back down and looked at his face. It was hard to read him. "Listen I just want to say sorry about the other day.. when.. you know" she said, peering at him from under her curls.

"It's all good girl" Happy said. It was true. He had been angry but he had thought about it later. There was something about her that made him not want to treat her like a _fuck_. She deserved to be treated like a _woman_. And maybe that would take more time. He knew stuff about her past and he had put two and two together, realising his anger might have been a bit overreacted. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that!

"Will your mom be ok?" Stevie asked suddenly. "She got cancer" was all Happy said before he roughly got up, "Im calling your Kozik so he can get you home safe". Before Stevie could say anything he walked out the door with his phone in his hand.

She slumped back against the chair and ran her hands across her face. _"Why does this shit always happen to me"_ she thought, feeling more foolish than scared at that point. She was more frustrated over the fact that she had been inches away from having a real conversation with that killer out there..

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a couple of days since the incident at the bar. Stevie had quit her job, mostly because of Kozik. He had been outraged when he came to pick her up that night. He did not want her there anymore. And truth be told, she was very fine with that. He had been very sweet when they got home though, drawing her a bath and staying up with her, his big arm protectively around her.

Happy was still in Bakersfield, causing Stevie to notice something. She missed his presence. He may not talk much but when he was in a room with you, you never forgot. She was however pretty sure he had lost interest in her. Sexually at least. She had sort of gotten that vibe from him that night. He barely responded when she had hugged him. He had been protective, but so was her brother and the other men…

.

It was almost midnight and Stevie was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table. She was wearing one of Kozik's Samcro t-shirts and flower leggings. Her brother was at another party at the clubhouse. They had done some good business and that called for a celebration. Stevie however had not been in the mood. She was having an internal crisis of sorts. She did not know what she wanted from life anymore. She did not know if it was possible to love someone as much as she had loved her husband. And the only person she had felt a similar spark with was..

She let her head hang down, everything was just becoming too much. She watched as her cigarette lit up in the dark. When she wanted to think she always did it in the dark. It helped her see her thoughts clearer.

.

Suddenly she jumped, hearing someone bang on the front door. Having not forgotten Happy's advice she first grabbed the gun they kept in the hallway closet. She peered through the peephole, only to get a minor heart attack when she saw Happy's face staring right at her.

She quickly opened the door, "I didn't know you were back! Did something happen at the clubhouse again?" she asked, a bit worried. Happy said nothing and walked past her. She noticed he looked very tired. He was wearing his cut over a black vest, his hood still up. He was carrying a bag, "did you only just arrive?" she asked, wondering.

"Kozik here?" Happy rasped, ignoring her questions and looking around for his brother. "No sorry, he's at the clubhouse, they are having a party" Stevie said, heaving her shoulders.

"FUCK!" Happy suddenly shouted, his fist landing on the wall. "Jesus Christ, there is no need to break down the house! Just go over there!" Stevie said, slightly puzzled by his reaction.

"I cant.. fucking see them all right now" he said, walking past her into the kitchen.

"I can call him?" Stevie said, already grabbing her phone. She was in no mood to spend much longer with an obviously upset and angry Happy. She felt her stomach clench. "_You see, he doest care about you anymore"_ she thought, he hadn't even given her the slightest idea he was happy to see her after being gone for almost 5 days.

.

10 minutes later they both sat awkwardly in the living room. She had tried to call Kozik but the butthead was probably already knee deep in pussy. She had told Happy and had expected him to leave.. but he hadn't. And now they were sitting on the couch, both on the other far end, both not speaking.

After another 5 minutes of this Stevie couldn't take the silence anymore. "You want a beer?" she asked, getting up. "Yeah" was all he said. She didn't think he had ever had a problem with being quiet. When she returned he was leaning forward, holding his head in his hands.

"You ok? Did everything go ok at your mom's?" she asked, unsure of what to do. An eerie feeling crept up on her as he did not respond and just continued to sit like that. "Happy?" still no response from him..

"_Fuck it" _she thought, "_the worst he can do is hit me"_ and she put the beer down and advancing the stone like figure on her couch. She carefully sat next to him, placing her hand on his back. When she didn't receive a fist to her face she dared to move her hand up and down, slowly stroking his back. She asked once again if he was ok.

.

Happy was using all his strength to keep from crying. He had come here, hoping to find his brother and best friend, to confide in. The only woman he had ever truly loved was gone. He felt like his sanity was slipping away from him. And here he was, sitting with the woman who had awakened that peculiar feeling inside him. He heard her worried voice and all of a sudden felt her small hand carefully stroke his back.

She moved her hand to his arm, and slowly stroked down until he felt her small hand slip into his own, giving it a squeeze and touching his cheek in the process. The feeling of her soft and warm hand on his skin finally did him in.

Stevie suddenly felt a shock go through his body, quickly followed by more. "_Is he.. crying?" _she asked herself, almost not believing it. When she suddenly saw a small dark spot appear on the beige rug, soon followed by more, there was no doubt. This also immediately told her what was going on. His poor mother.

She let herself sink to the ground, slowly moving in front of him. She took his hands and gently removed them from his face. She felt a twinge near her heart when she saw his heartbroken face. She put his hands around her and threw her hands around his neck.

Happy let her. It felt right. When he looked at her sweet face all he wanted to do was burry his face in her neck. She grabbed a hold of him, catching his sobs with her tiny frame, trying to hold in her own feelings. As they sat there a song she had heard long ago floated into her thoughts.

"_All along I kept thinking _

_he's never gonna want me to be the one _

_It was so plain to see, yet I_

_I couldn't keep myself from holding on_

_But my heart was all the wise to reach out for this man"_

"_Then I felt him cry_

_and he washed my fears away_

_when I felt him cry _

_every tear filled my heart with faith _

_as he began to show it _

_love was there in his eyes I know it_

_I know I felt him cry"_

**Saving the good stuff for next chapter ;)**

**Song: I felt him cry – Beth Hart and the Ocean of Souls**

**Thanks for reading and please review! xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Happy.. please stop crying now" Stevie said, slowly leaning back and out of his arms. She grabbed his face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that still lingered there.

Happy suddenly felt a burning desire for that beautiful and mystic woman in front of him. His hands found a way to her hair and he brought her face up to his, their lips locking.

He deepened the kiss, invading her mouth, claiming her. He pulled her up and she straddled his lap. His hands were entangled in her hair and she had drawn her arms around his neck.

They broke their kiss, only so Stevie could help him out of his vest and wife beater. When she marvelled at his tattooed chest his hands crept up under her t-shirt, cupping her breasts. She gasped as she felt his rough hands massage them while he kissed her neck.

She pulled her t-shirt over her head, shaking her curls loose. Happy's hands went from her breasts down to her hips. He lightly ghosted over her scars before grabbing a firm hold of her slender hips, pushing her down so she could grind on his painfully hard member.

She felt her breath hitch when her core was pushed down and she ground her hips against his belt and his denim clad cock. She leaned forward and buried her face in his neck, his smell invading her senses, making her thoughts clouded with lust.

His hands crept down her back and disappeared down the back of her leggings. She heard his moan as his hands cupped her ass and moved the piece of clothing further down. They both got up and shed the rest of their clothes. Happy quickly sat down again, his hand on his aching cock, looking up at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was now completely naked, standing proud, carrying her very visible scars like a warrior.

She sank to her knees and he felt her tiny hand wrap around his cock, a tight grip that nearly made him loose control. His mouth was slightly ajar and his deep and raspy breath sped up when her tongue licked up a drop of pre cum. She gazed deep into his eyes before lowering her head onto his member. He felt the warm inside of her mouth close tight around his cock when she sucked.

He couldn't take much more of this. In a rough move he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She stood before him and held his head while he placed kissed onto her stomach. She felt an unspeakable feeling when he kissed her on the places that were her most private and deepest secrets. As he continued to kiss, nip and lick her stomach she suddenly felt his finger at her entrance. He let out a growl when he felt how wet she was for him. He spread her juices and plunged his finger up, deep inside her.

She threw her head back and let out the sweetest most feminine moan he had ever heard. He got up, his finger never leaving her, pumping in a steady pace. He caught her swollen lips with his, catching her breathy moans. Her hands clung to his biceps. "Oh Happy.." she said.

When he heard her call his name he needed to be inside her. He removed his finger, ignoring her whimper. He sat back down again and pulled her on top of him.

His hands lightly grazed her hips when he allowed her to lower herself at her own pace. She held onto his chest when she slowly sank down on his cock. Her brow furrowed and she let out a soft scream when she felt his thick cock stretch her walls. He filled her up completely.

Once he was inside her Happy couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her to him, her face next to his and her ass slightly up. He began thrusting his hips up at her at a fast pace. "Oooh fuck" he growled when he felt her tight entrance move on his cock. Her moans grew louder and he held her head next to his by firmly gripping the back of her neck. Her mouth was next to his ear, her cries of ecstasy spurring him on.

Stevie clung to him for dear life when she felt her orgasm starting to build up. When a hot ball of fire exploded in her loins she screamed and bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood. Happy growled when he felt her tighten against him and it took all his willpower to keep pumping through her release.

She sat back and started moving her body up and down on his member. The sight of her blissful face, flushed cheeks and her creamy skin covered with sweat almost did him in. His hands went to her breasts again and moved down to the small of her back. He felt her small hands go over his own, locking their fingers before she let her upper body arch back.

Happy tried his best not to close his eyes when he felt his release building, the sight in front of him was heavenly. He could see his thick cock go in and out of her entrance, glistening with her juice. After a few more seconds he couldn't take it any longer and slammed into her a couple of times.

She heard his low animalistic growl and felt his hot cum fill her up when he came. They were panting hard and their sweat mixed when they held onto each other, feeling him slowly go soft inside her.

.

"Thank you" Happy said, replacing the towel around his waist with his pants. He looked up at Stevie who was drying off her hair. They had both taken a shower in different rooms, and they both hadn't said a word until now. "I should go now" he rasped, gathering his stuff.

"Yeah.." Stevie said, "you can let yourself out". She approached him and gave him an uncertain kiss on his cheek before she walked off, back to her bedroom.

Happy put on his helmet and got on his bike. It took him a while before he was able to start it up. He just sat there. It was as If it had been a dream. A dream that had scared the shit out of him. The things he had felt when he was with her.. he didn't even know sex could be like that. One thing he knew for sure, she had given him a kind of comfort in his sadness that he had never experienced before.

Stevie lay in her bed and looked at the clock. It was almost 4 am, it had been two hours since Happy had left. She heard her brother enter the house. She didn't think he was going to come home at all. She heard him stumble and knock over a lamp before he finally found the door to his bedroom and things became quiet again.

She felt even more unsure than she had felt before he had come here. What was supposed to happen now? She wondered if he had felt the same things she had felt. That deep and primal connection, almost like they were made for each other. She didn't think he had. Maybe it was his sadness that had made it all so intense. And even if it wasn't. How was this going to work out?

**Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it so far! Please review and not just if you like it! I would love to get comments if you have any ideas etc! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stevie watched as the flame of her lighter flickered in the dark office. She felt choked up. Even worse, she felt like there was a giant monster inside her, pushing her, filling her every pore, planting dark and devastating thoughts in her head.

It had been this way for so long. It had first started when her daughter had died. Her precious little princess with her raven black hair, beautiful, but also the spitting image of the man she hoped to never see again. Silvio had taken her on as his own. When she became sick he was always there for her, telling her it was going to be ok.

But Stevie had known. From the moment the doctor had told them Rhiannon had leukaemia she had known that her daughter was not going to survive. It had been such a heart wrenching feeling that all she could do was drown it out, the way she always had. Those long and lonely nights at the hospital, sleeping in her bed, holding her ever thinning body as close as she could. It was a macabre countdown.

And that moment.. that moment after almost 7 months of fighting, when she had felt her little angel leave her body.. She had been alone with her, it was almost midnight when it happened. She had screamed for help but already knowing it was too late. By the time the nurse arrived Rhiannon had lost her battle.

It had literally felt like a piece inside her was ripped out. It had hurt her so much, also physically. She had fallen to the ground clutching her chest, trying to keep her heart from exploding in pure agony. That moment her angel took a piece of herself away from Stevie she had felt it fill up again. It was filled with that monster.

The monster that had made her slit her wrists, made her abuse her already beaten body. Some days it was to chastise herself, some days it was to cut through the numbness that sometimes spread through her like poison.

Silvio had told her to start writing. To write down her feelings. The first thing she had written had been a poem about the loss of her own flesh and blood. She still remembered, how could she forget..

"_Don't take me to the tower_

_And take my child away_

_'twas I who was the hourglass_

_And the sands of time like shattering glass_

_Went past me, like a tunnel to the sea_

_And I who went to sleep as two_

_Woke up as one, now only you remain_

_You'll close your eyes and travel back_

_To the time when the light went fading fast_

_And the words you'll never, never forget, oh no_

_As you slipped away..."_

.

.

"Stevie, you okay in there?" A soft knock accompanied her brothers voice. She was awakened from her descent into the darkness. She quickly jumped off the desk she had been sitting on and opened the door.

"Jesus Christ its like a tomb in here, why is the light out?" Kozik asked, looking at his sister with worry clearly on his face. Stevie flicked the switch, slightly wincing at the fluorescent light. The office was now brightly lit, a beacon on the dark lot of the Teller Morrow garage.

"I already told you it was fine if you came in tomorrow to get things in order" Kozik said, "I don't like you sitting out here by yourself, in the fucking dark!".

Stevie shrugged. She was grateful for the new job he had landed her. Taking care of the garage finances and other paperwork was perfect. She would be able to be close to her brother, make her money and mull over the million things on her mind while she did the things she had done so often at the Bing.

"I just thought I would have a look at the office, see where everything was. I just turned the light off because I wanted to think" Stevie said, looking at her brothers raised eyebrows. "The dark helps me see my thoughts clearer". She gave him a playful shove when his eyebrows only went up higher. He always made her feel better. It had been that way when they were kids, and she noticed it hadn't changed.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but im taking you with me to the clubhouse" Kozik said, heaving his tiny sister over his shoulder in one smooth move. He smiled, feeling her little fists drum on his back and her hoarse shrieks fill the night. He carried her all the way up to the entrance, using his foot to wedge open the door.

.

.

They were greeted with rock music and lots of loud voices. Kozik pulled his sisters legs, plopping her down on the ground again. He was just about to look up at his brothers with a grin when he felt the wind being knocked out of him. He grunted, bending over and clutching his stomach. "DAMN YOUR TINY FISTS AND YOUR FREAKISHLY STRONG HITS" he growled at his sister.

Stevie eyed her brother triumphantly before she walked over to the bar, spotting Juice and Tig there. She gratefully accepted the glass Tig handed her, not even bothering to look what it was. She downed it in one big gulp, loving the burn it caused in her throat. "I'll have some more of whatever that was" she said, kissing Tig's cheek and giving Juice a wink.

Tig observed the beauty before him. She was wearing a tight crop top, only showing a small strip of skin between her top and her highwaisted, flared jeans. A thin cardigan was draped over her shoulders and her curls framed her face almost like a halo. Even with her platform sandals she just about reached up to his nose. He watched as she gulped down another glass, feeling less of her usual radiant kindness. She was obviously mulling over some shit.

Stevie settled underneath Tig's arm, putting her head against his shoulder. She vaguely heard him chat to her. The vibrations of his voice and his musky smell soothing her. Her eyes fell on a couple sitting on the other side of the room. The clubhouse was filled with sons and a few croweaters. It wasn't a party, just a regular night. She watched as a blonde woman ground her hips against..

She drew a sharp breath when she saw Happy's head appear behind the woman's bleach blonde hear. His eyes were fixed on the woman's ass, his hands grabbing her hips and guiding her.

Tig looked down at Stevie, having felt her sudden shift. She had stood against him dead still for almost 10 minutes. He had been talking to her but he knew she wasn't listening. At one point he even thought she was sleeping. Until he felt her gasp. He followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the Tacoma Killer.

Before anything had the chance to dawn on Tig Stevie reacted by pulling him with her. "Suddenly interested again are we doll?" Tig said slightly sarcastic as he followed Stevie to one of the bedrooms. He only followed her because he knew she'd had a talk with her brother. Telling him to stop deciding who she was allowed to fuck or even talk to. Kozik had reluctantly agreed, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to reel his sister in. She did what she wanted, always had.

.

.

Tig felt his cock stiffen at the thought of having her sweet tight pussy again. As soon as they closed the door behind them he was on her. Pushing her backwards until her back was against the wall. He ground his crotch into her, letting his hand trail up to her neck. When he kissed her passionately he applied a little pressure with his hand. When he heard her moan in approval he released her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around.

Stevie was pushed into the wall, face first. She felt Tig loom behind her, his hard on against her lower back. His large hands reached around her, fumbling with her button and fly. She let out a soft whimper when she felt his hand slide underneath her panties and brush her clit. He began his assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves with one hand, while his other wrapped around her throat again.

She relished the feel of the intense pleasure he was giving her, combined with the thrill and the light-headedness brought on by her lack of oxygen. Her head clouded. This was what she wanted. To not think about anything.

He ripped her pants down and she heard him unbuckle his own. His ragged breath was near her ear when she felt the head of his thick cock probe at her entrance. One of her hands let go of the wall and reached behind her. She grabbed a hold of his thick black curls and pulled his face close. Tig kissed her with a deep moan, letting his cock slip inside her.

"BROTHER PULL YOUR DICK OUT, WE GOTTA HEAD OUT!" "NOW!"

The raspy and stressed voice made Stevie shriek and pull away from Tig. "Goddammit fuck fuck fuck". Tig exclaimed, "What the fuck is going on Hap?" he spewed at the closed door. "Something is going on at Jax's house" Happy said, impatiently banging on the door.

Tig groaned when he looked at Stevie, who was still stuck to the wall, her legs spread and her cheeks flushed. "I gotta go kid" he said with regret. He stuffed himself back into his pants with some difficulty. Stevie scurried over to the bed and took off her clothes. "Is it ok if I crash here?" she asked. "Sure" Tig said absentmindedly, while taking a gun from a drawer.

He ripped open the door, surprised to still find Happy standing there. He brushed past him. Happy stood like a statue. His eyes were locked onto the woman on the bed. Her hair was dishevelled and she held up the cover to shield her naked body from his gaze.

Stevie looked at him in shock. She could almost feel the tension between them and she swore if looks could kill she would be one dead woman by now. Suddenly Happy reached for the door, slamming it shut with such a force a few empty glasses on the dresser rattled like a wind chime. She had heard him mutter "_fucking slut"_ right before he almost unhinged the door.

She let her head fall into her hands. She felt her eyes burn. She hated herself. And she hated Happy and his hypocrisy.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!**

**Song: Goodbye Baby – Stevie Nicks**


	17. Chapter 17

**Like i stated before, i dont follow any particular storyline. Im making up events to fit the story. I also want to thank Legolas' Girl 31 and shika93 for their constant support! Xx**

**(I promise Happy and Stevie will eventually end up together, don't worry!)**

Chapter 17

Stevie lay still under the white sheets. Her eyes were wide open. She heard a faint drizzle outside. Tig's smell was all around her, making her feel safe. It could not however stop her worry. The guys had run out almost 3 hours ago.

She got up, giving up hope for sleep all together. She shivered and quickly went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She relished the feel of the warm water. As she stood under the steady stream she felt her eyes burn again. The flowing water making it ok somehow, she let her tears fall. Why exactly she was crying was not an easy question. They were ancient tears combined with recent hurt.

After drying herself of and wrapping herself up in a blanket she shuffled to the door, being driven by a need for coffee.

"Hey Stevie" she heard someone say. She quickly turned around, seeing Juice sprawled out on one of the couches.

"Let me guess, you're on babysitting duty again?" Stevie said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Yeah.. I don't mind though, I was hoping you'd come out of there" Juice said, his head jerking towards the dorms. "You're fun to hang with" he said, grinning at her.

"Do you know what's going on?" Stevie asked him while she crept up to his side with two steaming mugs of coffee.

Juice furrowed his brow. "Jax apparently called, totally worked up, someone had been in their house or something. Tara and the kid were there too, scary shit" he said. "They went to check it out, haven't heard from them since".

"Speak of the devil" Stevie said when Juice's phone went off. He jumped up and took the call. She watched him pace around for a few seconds, listening intently. His eyes widened at one point and right after that he said "Yeah don't worry, I'll take care of her" and hung up the phone.

He turned around and was face to face with a worried Stevie. "What happened?!" She asked with a stressed voice.

"Apparently the people who were there were Mayans, they left a message or some shit. Jax and the guys went to their hang-out all worked up, Alvarez said he didn't know shit about it but Jax wasn't having it, got real angry and they had a fall-out. Now Stevie listen, Kozik got hurt.."

"WHAT?!" "What the fuck happened, is he ok?" Stevie grabbed Juice's cut, shaking him fervently. "And who the fuck is Mayans or Alvarez?"

"Its all club business, and please, Tara is taking care of him but he wants you to stay here with me" Juice said, steadying himself.

"FUCK YOUR CLUBBUISNESS, I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER!" Stevie yelled, pushing Juice aside.

"Stevie common, work with me here" Juice said, grabbing her arm, "you'll see him in the morning".

Stevie suddenly stopped her pulling. She turned to Juice, who instinctively pulled back at the murderous glance in her eyes. "Listen you little.. I told you I want to see my brother _now_. Either you come with me and everything is fine, or you don't and I will be forced to fuck you up. No one keeps me from seeing my brother".

Juice swallowed hard. "_Guess I'll have to use my muscles"_ he thought, his brothers strict instructions in mind.

.

.

About 15 minutes later a furious Stevie barged into the Teller home, a disgruntled and defeated Juice in tow.

Happy's head snapped up and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Stevie was barefoot in shorts and a t-shirt, and for some reason was dragging a blanket behind her like a cape. Her hair was slightly damp and her face pure and flushed. She looked hot, all worked up and shit. He didn't like however that Juice had let her come here. They didn't know if the Mayans were getting ready to blow back for the disturbance, or the people who actually had been in the house..

Kozik's head snapped up when he heard his sisters hoarse voice in the living room. "Ah fuck, dumbass let her leave" he growled, wincing when Tara motioned him to sit still so she could continue to stitch him up.

Stevie barged in the kitchen. She saw Jax leaned up against the counter, his face dark and serious. Tara was standing by the table, next to her brother. Kozik's arm was bloody and she could see Tara working it with a needle and thread.

She threw her arms around Kozik's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Goddammit Stevie, I told Juice I wanted you at the clubhouse, "we don't know if there's going to be blowback." he said in a rough voice, but returning her kiss.

"Do you mind if i.. take over?" Stevie asked, eyeing Tara carefully. "Sure, do you know what to do?" Tara said surprised. "Oh yes, I've patched up people worse than this" Stevie said, taking the needle and tread. She had felt so scared when Juice had said her brother was hurt, she was incredibly relieved he was ok and she wanted take care of him herself.

Tara sat down with a sigh, watching Stevie work. Jax walked into the living room.

.

.

"You fucking idiot, you let that pussy boss you around? You were supposed to keep her safe you shithead!" Jax was surprised to hear those words come from Happy. Juice was obviously pissing his pants at the sight before him. Happy was towering over him, his hand clutched at the front of Juice's t-shirt, shaking him with every word.

He gave his brother a pat on the back, "Its cool Hap, she's ok". Jax turned to Juice.

"It shook Tara up real bad man, when we came back from that birthday party the front door was open, they messed up our bedroom, left their tag right there" Jax said, pointing to the window. Juice looked and saw the Mayan symbol on the glass in red paint.

"What do you think they wanted?" he asked confused. "scare us probably, we don't know if they were really Mayans, Alvarez doesn't seem to think so" Jax said with a scowl.

.

.

"You do realise you looked ridiculous, barefoot with your fucking cape" Kozik said as he looked over to his sister in the driver's seat. Stevie kept her glance on the road but he could see her mouth twitch. They had gone back to the clubhouse when the sun was almost about to come up. Taking Stevie's car they drove back to their place.

When Stevie parked the car she turned it off but didn't get out. She reached over and took Kozik's hand. "I only just got you back, I was scared I was already going to lose you again" she whispered, looking at her lap.

Kozik tried to make out his sisters face in the early light of dawn. "Listen sis, I'm not going anywhere." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I just don't like.. to be kept in the dark" Stevie suddenly said, looking up at her brother. "It took me fucking forever to convince the family back in Jersey to let me in, do I really need to prove myself again?" she asked.

Kozik sighed. "I want to say fuck no kid, because just like you, I don't want to lose you". "Knowing shit means being a target".

"Oh please don't tell me stuff you know I'm very aware of" Stevie scowled at her brother. "I suppose I better talk to your _king_ about this stuff, open up his eyes to the value I could bring to this club. I've been observing long enough now."

Kozik got out of the car and walked up to the door. He turned when he felt his sisters hand tuck on his cut. "Listen Stevie, what do you want me to say, you do whatever you want anyway" he said, tired.

**Thanks for reading, please review! xx**


	18. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I haven't forgotten about the story! I've just been super busy, I graduate college this year so there are times when my workload is huge (and others when I have a little more free time). So as soon as I can I will update my story! In the meantime, I'm having some trouble figuring out the club business, im not very good at coming up with situations so I would like to ask my loyal readers, what do you guys think the breaking and entering in Jax's house was about? And who did it? Leave me suggestions! (You will be credited of course!)

xx


End file.
